Vivre dans son propre monde
by Nimrodel de la Lorien
Summary: Peter a quitté Narnia. Les dernières paroles d'Aslan résonnent en lui...


Ce court OS a pour sujet Peter et traite de ce qui est à mon avis le message principal de toutes les œuvres de Lewis.

Peut-être n'apprécierez pas du tout, dans ce cas faites-le moi savoir, les reviews sont faites autant pour les commentaires positifs que négatifs : je me ferais une joie de répondre à vos commentaires, opinions, réactions.

* * *

VIVRE DANS SON PROPRE MONDE

Ce fut d'abord de la musique. Insistante, envoûtante, belle et étrange.

Puis, la vision se fit plus nette. Aux lueurs d'un feu crépitant, dansaient des faunes et des dryades. Emportés dans une même gaieté et tournoyants tous avec entrain, ils offraient une vue cocasse. Le martèlement de sabots et de légers rires, comme un vent de printemps soufflant dans de verts feuillages, se faisaient entendre sous le ciel étoilé.

Puis apparurent de hautes tours blanches. Elles s'élançaient vers le ciel rosé et se reflétaient sur la surface lisse de la mer orientale. Des oriflammes dorées et pourpres les ornaient fièrement.

Une salle spacieuse, richement décorée. Une assistance admirative et les trompettes des hérauts résonnant avec un bruit clair.

Quatre trônes dressés.

Tout se brouilla. L'herbe verte était foulée par les impitoyables minotaures et ogres. Les centaures aux splendides armures et aux fiers regards venaient à leur rencontre. Les rangs de l'armée s'espaçaient, les griffons s'envolaient, les épées jaillirent de leurs fourreaux.

Des pas dans la neige, un réverbère insolite dispensant une faible lumière.

La figure amicale du roi Caspian, celle, sagace mais soupçonneuse, du nain Trompillon.

La douce chaleur d'une hutte, le goût amer et réconfortant du thé, des tartines à la confiture, l'aimable tête des castors.

Une chevauchée trépidante, la poursuite du gracieux cerf blanc.

Et alors, éclipsant tout, de l'or fauve, la crinière dorée d'Aslan, vivante lumière. Ses yeux bienveillants et aimants, semblant voir jusqu'au fond de son âme.

Et un appel, une voix qui retentissait dans sa tête, puissante et douce à la fois.

§

Peter ouvrit les yeux.

Se retournant, il fixa le plafond, désolant de nudité.

Il se trouvait dans son dortoir, au collège où il faisait ses études. La pièce était complètement calme, n'était la respiration paisible de ses camarades, et les ronflements inopinés de l'un d'entre eux.

Peter poussa un soupir.

Il avait rêvé, encore une fois, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un de ses rêves entêtants et merveilleux, mais dont le réveil était si amer.

Il n'y retournerait plus, cela il le savait et n'entretenait aucun espoir à ce sujet.

Quand Aslan le leur avait annoncé, à lui et à Susan, il s'était senti étrangement serein. Sur le moment, dans le monde de Narnia et exposé par Aslan, cela lui avait semblé ce qu'il y avait de plus logique et de plus normal. Mais à présent, même passée la première déception face à cette réalité, restait toujours ce malaise, ce manque, et cette certitude qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

Mais quoi ?

Sa conviction était renforcée toutes les nuits, alors qu'il revoyait en rêve Aslan, qui toujours, semblait l'appeler.

Je suis dans votre monde également, mais sous une autre forme, lui avait-il dit. Tu es venu ici pour me voir, afin de me reconnaître quand tu me rencontreras dans ton propre monde. Et c'est dans ton propre monde que tu devras agir désormais. Car nul n'est besoin d'être roi pour avoir de l'influence dans son pays ou pour accomplir des faits dignes de louanges.

Mais comment le reconnaîtrait-il ?

Bien sûr, il n'y avait personne comme lui, et il était impossible de le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant il n'avait encore fait la rencontre de personne qui soit son pareil depuis son retour en Angleterre. Car Aslan était exceptionnel en effet, magnifique, bon, tendre. Meilleur que ne pourraient jamais l'exprimer les mots.

Il se remémora le sacrifice qu'il avait fait de sa propre personne, cela pour sauver un seul d'entre eux, son frère Edmond, et alors que celui-ci les avait trahis. Et la joie des retrouvailles quand ils l'avaient vu, lui qui avait vaincu la mort.

Etait-il possible qu'il existât quelqu'un de semblable à lui et qu'il le connut, qu'il put demeurer avec lui toute sa vie ? Combien cela serait merveilleux !

N'y tenant plus, excité comme une puce et à présent complètement éveillé, Peter secoua son ami, qui dormait dans le lit voisin. Celui-ci émit un grognement.

« - Mmmh… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Dis, tu en connais, toi, une personne qui est morte pour sauver une autre personne ?

Son ami le fixa de ses yeux ensommeillés, l'air incrédule, le pensant manifestement devenu fou.

- C'est pour me poser une question aussi stupide que tu me réveilles à cette heure ? souffla-t-il.

- S'il te plaît réponds, c'est vraiment important pour moi.

Le silence s'installa suite à cette curieuse déclaration. Enfin, le jeune homme répondit :

- M'enfin, tu vois ça dans toutes les histoires, le héros qui est prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour son ami, pas très original ton truc…

- Et pour sauver l'un de ses ennemis ?

Si le jeune homme avait encore des doutes sur l'état mental de son ami, il semblait que ses craintes soient confirmées.

- Faudrait être fou ou complètement débile pour faire une chose pareille, si c'est ton ennemi, tu ne vas pas risquer ta vie pour le sauver !

De la folie, c'est ainsi qu'il perçoit l'amour, pensa Peter.

- Tu te trompes ! voulu-t-il argumenter.

Mais son voisin avait déjà sombré dans le sommeil.

Et il lui semblait encore entendre cette voix à l'intérieur de lui-même. Et il désirait aller à elle, comme l'on cherche à s'approcher d'une lumière faiblement entrevue un jour de brouillard, tâtonnant.

Le reste de sa nuit fut tourmenté par des songes tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

§

Profitant d'une demi-heure de liberté, Peter s'assit sur son lit pour réfléchir tandis que les autres pensionnaires jouaient au morpion.

Toujours cette voix dans sa tête, ce désir grandissant de répondre à l'appel.

Enervé, il se mit en devoir de fouiller dans ses affaires pour voir s'il ne trouverait pas un moyen de se distraire de son désir insatisfait.

Il entreprit de vider le contenu du coffre contenant tous ses effets personnels sur son matelas.

Des vêtements, des chaussettes tricotées par sa mère, un manteau, un paquet de friandises dissimulées à la vigilance du pion et, tiens, un livre.

Peter le retourna. C'était la vieille Bible que sa mère avait glissée dans son sac juste avant le départ. Il la repoussa parmi les affaires déjà entassées sur son lit et continua de fourrager dans le meuble.

Une lampe torche, des sous-vêtements, une photo de sa famille, une vilaine cravate aux couleurs de l'école…

Rien d'intéressant.

Son regard irrité et las se porta à nouveau sur le tas hétéroclite encombrant son lit.

Il saisit le livre et l'ouvrit au hasard. Son regard se perdit à travers les petits caractères réguliers.

§

Quand ses camarades le secouèrent pour l'emmener à la salle à manger il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Une éternité durant laquelle il avait compris, enfin.

Son visage rayonnait ; il avait atteint la lumière.


End file.
